Perto do Sol
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: É tão bom quando o Sol chega... péssima pra sinopses NaruTsunade, fluffy.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence. Os mangás e animes dão crédito a um tal de Kishimoto. Deve ser ele o cara que é dono do Naruto._

_**Avisos:**__ 1. Tsunade é muito mais velha que o Naruto._

_2. Yes, eles têm um caso._

_3. Essa fic é bem fluffy._

_4. Dattebayo não significa nada._

_**Perto do Sol**_

Há dias em que o sol demora a chegar. E hoje é um desses dias. O Sol entrou pela porta, jogando-a contra a parede.

-Bom dia!

E já eram quatorze horas.

-Boa-tarde – corrigiu a mulher detrás da escrivaninha.

Lá fora, as nuvens dominavam, tornando o dia mormacento e nublado.

Mas isso não importava, pelo menos não para a quinta Hokage de Konoha, que tinha o sol dentro da pequena sala de trabalho.

-_Dattebayo_, vovó Tsunade. Se me chama, aqui estou. O que foi?

Ela sorriu e indicou uma cadeira.

-Naruto - sim, o sol dela costumava atender por esse nome -, chamei você aqui porque preciso que me ajude.

-Ajudar? Eu? – indagou o garoto, apontando para si mesmo.

-Exatamente. Quero que...

-Se a vovó Tsunade precisa da minha ajuda, isso quer dizer que eu sou fodão!

Bom, fodão não era bem o termo.

-Te conheço e sei que trabalho de escritório não combina com você, mas hoje não vou trabalhar aqui.

-O que vamos fazer, então?

Tinha a impressão de que ele ajudaria em qualquer serviço que fosse.

-Há uma epidemia de uma doença desconhecida na cidade, e todos os infectados foram isolados. Vou tratar deles. E quero que você vá comigo.

-Por que eu e não a Sakura-_chan_?

-A coitada da Sakura tá trabalhando noite e dia. Você não vai pegar. E ponto.

O rostinho bonito do Sol fechou-se, assim como o tempo lá fora.

-Por causa da Kyuubi?

Lamentou intimamente ter-lhe dito aquilo, porém confirmou:

-Sim. Mas pense nisso como uma vantagem.

-Não é isso. Se você ficar doente, o que vai ser de mim? Quero dizer, da vila. Konoha precisa de você, _dattebayo_!

Adorável. Simplesmente adorável.

-Não se preocupe, Naruto. Tomarei todos os cuidados cabíveis. E eu não adoeço tão fácil - explicou com um sorriso.

-Então vamos logo, _dattebayo_!

Saiu ao lado dele, fechando a sala à chave. O menino não andava normalmente; às vezes pulava, correndo na frente, rindo e brincando.

No local isolado, ela começou a trabalhar. Naruto não era exatamente útil, principalmente porque nunca fizera aquilo antes. Mas era solícito como um anjo e fazia os pacientes rirem, tornando o serviço menos cansativo.

-Isso não enche o saco, Godaime? – perguntou Kakashi certa hora, o olho visível caído e escurecido e a voz falha. Parecia morrer.

-Naruto? Não. É como trabalhar com música.

-Nem todos gostam – o ninja copiador comentou, antes de sorrir e pedir ao pupilo que falasse mais baixo. O pequeno acatou e acompanhou a Hokage até o próximo leito.

Na cama estava uma menina pequena, de uns seis anos. Os cabelos se espalhavam ao redor da cabeça dela, como uma coroa negra e contrastavam com a alvura dos lençóis.

Um homem de meia-idade que a acompanhava caiu de joelhos ao ver Tsunade:

-Godaime-_sama_, por favor, salve a minha menininha!

A garota sorriu. Naruto surgiu por detrás das pernas grossas da Hokage e comentou baixinho:

-Como é bonita...

Realmente. Algumas sardas eram seu charme e, mesmo com o olho escurecido pela doença, ela era uma gracinha. A _sennin_ fechou os olhos. "E por que isso me incomoda?", pensou.

Ao ver o _gennin_, o senhor levantou-se num pulo:

-Tirem-no de perto da minha menina!

O lourinho levou um susto ao ouvir o grito.

-Ele é meu assistente - Tsunade explicou pausada e tranquilamente, como se o homem fosse incapaz de entender.

-Tirem esse monstro daqui! – o cara berrou, como se não tivesse ouvido.

O garoto abriu bem os olhos azuis. _Monstro_. Para a maioria das pessoas, era isso que ele era. Mordeu os lábios. Tinha de ser forte, porque Tsunade precisava de ajuda. Precisava dele.

-Por favor, senhor – a Godaime insistiu, ainda conciliadora.

O velho, porém, não a ouvia:

-Como tem coragem de aparecer por aqui, depois de tudo o que fez, maldito?! A morte é pouco para seus crimes, raposa demoníaca! Desgraçada nove-caudas! Minha menina não pode conhecer teu horror!

Naruto não mais resistiu: saiu correndo. Não queria chorar na frente da Hokage, daquela mulher incrível que tanto admirava.

A sennin, perturbada por tola dúvida, fitou a porta que o guardião da Kyuubi deixara aberta: segui-lo ou examinar a pequerrucha que o fascinara?

Teve ímpetos de não tratar dela, sentindo uma raiva estranha: ciúmes?

O homem parecia satisfeito: a dor que causara no pequeno era a proteção para garotinha, acreditava.

A ideia egoísta de "vingar" Naruto abandonando a menina à sua própria sorte perdeu fôlego, vencida pelos sentimentos que levaram a neta do primeiro ao ofício da medicina.

Cumpriu com perfeição seu papel, medicando a doente e tranqüilizando o acompanhante, depois saiu para procurar o assistente.

-Naruto...?

O menino soluçava ainda, encolhido num canto.

-Vovó Tsunade?

-Sinto muito pelo que lhe aconteceu, se não quiser mais me ajudar, entenderei.

-Por que, hein? Por que as pessoas julgam os outros pelo que eles parecem?

Não soube responder. O menino fazia o impossível para segurar o pranto.

-Isso não é justo, _dattebayo._ Eu só queria ajudar.

E havia algo que a mulher desejava havia tempos, e naquele instante ela satisfez esse desejo, acalentado em sorrisos e sussurros: abraçou Naruto com força, segurando-lhe a cabeça junto ao próprio pescoço e apertando-o de encontro aos seios fartos e macios.

A primeira reação dele foi a de surpresa. Depois, a de fechar os olhos, inebriado com o calor trocado e o perfume suave da hokage. Finalmente, dando-se conta de que aquele fora um gesto de ternura e ele poderia chorar o quanto quisesse, derramou todas as lágrimas que ainda restavam.

Quando o pranto finalmente findou, ergueu os olhos azuis e fitou a companhia:

-Vovó Tsunade...

-Shhh... – ela fez, apoiando, na boca do menino, o indicador em riste. – Me perdoe... Naruto.

O filho do yondaime não entendeu o porquê do pedido de perdão e ficou olhando intrigado para o rosto bonito da mulher. Mas a dúvida durou pouco. A Godaime o beijou, acariciando com sua língua experiente os lábios delicados e quase infantis, rompendo a pureza da boca do Sol.

Naquele instante, retribuindo o abraço e deixando-se beijar, o lourinho percebeu que aquela admiração pela quinta hokage era algo muito maior e mais sublime: era amor, e ele teria que ser forte, muito mais que já fora a vida inteira, para amá-la e protegê-la como ela merecia.

-x-x-x-

_Kiyamada insana on:_

_-Essa fic é antiguinha. Eu tou querendo publicá-la há anos. Anos não. Na real, há tempos._

_-Bom, esse casal é muito foda! É real que eles têm uma puta diferença de idade, mas, quem se importa? – se tem alguém aí que se importa, já devia ter vazado antes!_

_- O meu projeto para revolucionar as fics em português se estende às héteros também, como podem ver._

_-Ficou Kawaii, eu acho._

_- Quem deixar reviews vai ganhar uma leitora!_

_-Beijos, amo vocês!_

_P.s: Um enorme beijo especial para todos os que se intitulam figueirenses – torcedores do Alvinegro do Estreito. É nóich! _


End file.
